


Forever and Always My King

by Paopu_Kairi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Modern Royalty, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kairi/pseuds/Paopu_Kairi
Summary: The battle for the Dawn has been won and the King of Tenebrae is a week away from marrying his childhood best friend. Together they reassure one another that they spend the rest of their lives with each other. Set in the Alternate Universe of Episode Ignis.





	Forever and Always My King

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Ravus Week  
> Prompts: Devotion ~ King!Ravus ~ Ravus and Luna escaped to Insomnia with Noctis and Regis  
> Rating: Teen  
> Characters: Ravus Nox Fleuret and Bellatrix Lucis Caelum (female oc)  
> Pairing: Ravus x Fem!OC  
> Words: 1805  
> Warnings: Mention of scars from self-harm

The King of Tenebrae gazed at the outfit he was to wear for his wedding in the bedroom he shared with his fiancée. Ravus was sitting by a white glass table where a tray of white and gold fine porcelain tea set sat, with 2 cups filled with Sylleblossom tea set out for him and another. He wore a casual light blue shirt, dark blue trousers and brown shoes with his hair left out and his beard neatly trimmed.

The groom’s wedding attire consisted of a long, high collared white frock coat, with intricate embroidery of flowers of silver thread around the neckline all the way down to the opening of his coat, the House Fleuret’s crest on his left breast pocket. The back of his coat looked like it would end at the back of his knees, where the front would be tucked into a pair of white fitted trousers. Under his coat he would wear a satin light purple dress shirt and he was intended to wear a lovely pair of white shoes. Cindy and Cid were working on creating a prosthetic arm for the wedding and he had already burned of his Magitek arm after the battle for the dawn was won.

A woman entered the bedroom carrying a silver tray. She wore a gold sequin short sleeved shirt with a v-neckline, black midi skirt, gold sandals with heels with a simple gold choker; she still respected and wore the colours of her family proudly even in Tenebrae. On the tray was a small Ulwaat berry cake decorated with white buttercream icing and 2 plates with a small knife and 2 spoons on the side. She had prepared this cake for the King herself knowing that he loved the dessert, fully aware that this was his childhood favourite.

The young woman was Bellatrix Lucis Caelum, younger sister of Noctis by 2 years and daughter of King Regis. The 5ft 3in Princess had fair skin with a golden undertone, an oval shaped face, with a chiselled jawline and high cheekbones, sharp almond shaped dark olive green eyes, rosy full lips, black waist length straight hair and a curvaceous body with toned legs and arms. She once had a baby face with such brightness in her innocent eyes, but now the windows of her soul held so much wisdom and endurance.

But with time and pain, she had aged well, by the grace of the Divine. The scars on her body she had gotten from fighting against General Glauca while protecting Ravus, as well as the many other scars on her wrists were still present yet dried up. The horizontal scar she had on her left cheekbone from Caligo at the signing ceremony was also healed, but the vertical scar she had gotten from fighting Ardyn was still a dark red. Her brother would tease her now that her laughing lines were more noticeable, telling her that she had gotten wrinkles even though she hadn’t turned 30 yet. But Bella didn’t mind the teasing, the 18 year old her would but she found her wrinkles, scars, stretchmarks beautiful because Ravus thought she was beautiful no matter what she looked like. 

She grew up alongside Ravus and the late Lunafreya after her father helped them escape Tenebrae 22 years ago. Both children from House Fleuret grew close to the young Prince and Princess, though Ravus would be very protective of his sister. Though Ravus was 10 years older than she was, Bella admired him greatly as a friend. After the death of her father and during the destruction of Insomnia, together Ravus and Bella escaped the city, after helping the citizens escape too. Throughout the journey, they both fell in love with each other as expected from them both since they were so close as friends and greatly admired and respected one another. They both knew their siblings were arranged to get married, but no one would have imagined the Prince of Tenebrae and the Princess of Lucis falling in love. Even after her brother went into the Crystal, Ravus stayed by her side in Lucis to help train and fight alongside the Glaives against daemons.

Now that the dawn has returned to the world, they decided to ask Noctis for his blessing that they would marry. Though very overprotective, he couldn’t say no to his sister’s happiness. In a way both Lucis and Tenebrae were unified, not by the marriage of Noctis and Luna but by Bellatrix and Ravus; bittersweet fate Ignis called it.

The Princess walked towards him, sitting down beside him and placing the tray onto the table, whilst placing her hands on his. He looked at her and her mouth curved into a smile; that smile which never seemed to change, one which was as bright as dawn itself. The corners of his mouth quirked up too as he held her hands which looked small against his. Though his hand was rough, she admired it and loved holding his hand. She loved everything about him, his mismatched eyes, the lines which formed when he laughed or smiled, the freckles on his cheeks which reminded her of starry constellations, even the burn marks from where the Ring of Lucii burnt him and the scars on his wrist. She would always love them and place gentle kisses on them whenever she could.

He looked down at her hands seeing she was wearing the rings which belonged to her mother and her would have been mother in law. Bella wore her mother’s ring on her right wedding finger, the ring looked a lot like the Ring of Lucii but the crystal was from an asteroid which fell from the starry heavens when the late Regis and Aulea were on a date. The ring she wore on her left wedding finger was a white gold diamond round halo ring with a single blue sapphire in the middle, which Ravus proposed to her 6 months ago on one of the many hills in Tenebrae which was covered in Sylleblossoms. This ring belonged to the late Sylva Via Fleuret and he felt it was the best way to honour her memory by giving it to the other woman he loved the most.

“You’re going to look more handsome than you already are in that outfit, Ravy.” She stated in her soft harmonious voice. His eyes twinkled at the mention of his nickname which only Bella would use to address him as blood rushed to his pale cheeks. “I can’t even call you Prince Charming anymore. King Charming would have to do.” She winked and he chuckled.

“I cannot believe you still call me that after 20 years.” He replied.

“Well it is true.” Bella said in a sing song tone of voice. “Now, I made your favourite cake.” His mismatched orbs sparkled when he saw the cake on the tray and she had cut them both a slice, though his was much bigger.

“You still remember.” Ravus sighed.

“I also still remember you stealing my cake when we were younger.” She giggled. “You loved cake more than anything else, I mean you still do.”

“Now you are on par with cake.” He mumbled and she furrowed her eyebrows whilst setting down the plate in front of him.

“I don’t know whether that is sweet or just plain weird. My brother’s undying love for fishing, Gladio’s obsession with cup noodles and your unconditional love for cake. By now I should be used to it, but it’s still hilarious.” She shook her head. “Well I hope you like it, Ignis and I have been trying to get the recipe right for weeks.”

The Tenebraen King cut a piece of cake and placed it into his mouth. He chewed and closed his eyes whilst sighing. Bella’s hands were slightly sweaty from his expression since she worried the cake wasn’t good. She ensured the sponge was soft so he could cut it with his only hand, and that cake was soft and airy but also not so sweet since the Ulwaat berries were sweet as it is. The buttercream was also sweet but not to the point where it would hurt his teeth either.

“I don’t like it.” He opened his eyes and saw his fiancée’s bottom lip quivering as she sniffled; goodness she was still so cute even at 28. “I love it.” Instantly her eyes brightened up and she grinned.

“I’m glad!” She exclaimed and started to dig in. They both enjoyed their cake together in silence until the woman’s mood suddenly changed. She looked up at Ravus with a frown and sighed after swallowing some tea.

“Ravus…” The man looked up at her with his mouth filled with a big piece of cake. If her mood hadn’t have changed so drastically, she would have been dying of laughter; but this was serious. “We’re getting married in a week...” She began and he chewed on his cake then swallowed it down in a big gulp. Ravus watched the Lucian Princess as she fiddled with her hair, a habit whenever she was nervous. “Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life, with me?”

The man wasn’t surprised by the question because he knew that since she was young she was so insecure about herself, doubting if she was ever good enough. His eyebrows lowered as he took her hand in his again and she looked up at him.

“Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you more than anything.” He replied. “I know you are still so insecure about yourself. But believe me, Bella. After everything that has happened, after I lost my mother, after I lost Luna, there was no person so devoted to me than you. Even during the Starscourge, you showed utmost devotion to me, even though for 10 years you took responsibility as a Queen of Lucis though your brother was not present. You have loved and respected me, treating me not as a Prince or a King, but as the boy you grew up with and the man you fell in love with. You saved me, in more ways than one…” He glanced at the scars on his wrists. “After losing all my family, you reminded me to live, not just for myself but for them. There is no other woman more perfect for me than you.”

“And there is no other man I would want to spend the rest of eternity to with, than you.” She replied. “You loved me, when I couldn’t even love myself and protected me when no one else could. My father taught to see the good before the bad, all I see in you now is good. You are mine and I am yours. Forever and always, My King.”


End file.
